Feeling Complete
by DAngelHime
Summary: What if Mikan has a twin sister? What if she suddenly comes to Gakuen Alice? Does Mikan knows about her twin? Will they remember and acknowledge each other? READ to find out. By the way, this is my first FanFic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Well, this is my first fanfic. Hope you'll enjoy reading it, sorry if ever there are typos and wrong grammars. And also if you saw a mistake, please do inform me. Thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A Fragment of Mikan's Memory and Miaka's Arrival<strong>

* * *

><p>~Inside Gakuen Alice~<p>

Saturday, around 3:30 pm

It was a fine and cloudy Saturday afternoon; students of the Gakuen are roaming around, mostly in Central Town with some of their friends or love ones, some stayed in their dorms and some just hangout somewhere near the Gakuen. Somewhere, under the shade of a CERTAiN Sakura tree, the well-known and famous couple are resting and enjoying their moment together. "Hmmm… uhm… hey Nat?" a brunette haired girl with angelic hazel eyes called out.

"Yeah?" Nat, a raven haired boy with tantalizing crimson eyes answered indicating that he was listening.

"Do you think it'll rain?" she asked.

"Huh?" he blurted out, then looked up the sky and observed for a moment, "hmm… Think not."

"Well, okay then!" she exclaimed, smiling.

Brief silence…

"What's wrong?" he asked, breaking the silence, staring at her.

"Huh? Nothing's wrong. Why'd ya asked?"

"Well… You've been spacing out a lot lately. What were you thinking these past few days?"

"R..re..real..ly? Um… We..well… I ac..tua..al..ly d..did..dn't n..noti..tice." She stuttered, smiling nervously.

"Hey! Calm down… Mii, why are you stuttering? Are hiding something from me?"

"What? No, I am not! You must be imagining things Dii…"

"Okay, hey! Calm down would ya?" he started, "Wait a minute… I know you a lot now Mikan and you know that! I am your **BOYFRiEND**for what? **4 years**already! Few days from now, it'll be our **5****th**** anniversary**together." He added, "Being with you for a long time, it's really impossible that I still don't know you, inside and out." He finished, as she blushed as he said the BOYFRiEND, 4 years and 5th anniversary then stared at him.

"FiNE… But it's really nothing, Natsume…" she said, but Natsume being stubborn still wants to know what's bothering **his girlfriend.** So, Mikan continued, "It's just that there's this dream that keeps appearing every night, like it's haunting me!"

"Then, has this **dream** been haunting you for how long? Is it a nightmare?"

"Uhm, for a week already?" his eyes widen a bit, "Actually it's not a nightmare. More like a forgotten memory." she stated.

"For that long and you still didn't told me?"

"Sorry Dii. But I don't wanna trouble you, ya know." She explained.

"Okay Mii, I forgive you this time BUT next time, you must tell me, alright?"

"Sure, okay."

"So, a fragment of your memory huh?"

"Yeah, seems like when I was 5."

"Really? And it's been repeating for a week's time?"

"Yeah! What do you think it means?"

"Well, I don't actually know… Maybe it's a sign that something will happen."

"You think so?" she asked, _"now that I have remembered, I wonder if they are alright… How could I have forgotten them? My Sweet Mia, I'm sorry that I had forgotten about you!" _she thought.

"Yup. So can you tell me about this dream or memory of yours?"

"I can only tell you is that, I was in a small garden and there was this girl with chocolate brown hair around the same age as me with a woman in her late 20's or early 30's, both are smiling at me."

"Didn't they say anything?"

"They did. But I can't hear them even though their lips are moving like they're talking to me."

"…" Natsume fell silent, as Mikan recalled her precious memory.

_**~Mikan's memory/dream~**_

"_**Mommy? Mia? Are you here?" a little brunette girl called out,**_

_**as she entered the living room, "Where are you?" she called,**_

_**as her tears are threatening to fall.**_

"_**HERE!" another little girl shouted, "in the MiMi Garden!"**_

_**(MiMi stands for Mikan-Miaka)**_

_**The brunette quickly went to the small garden. As she finally**_

_**arrived the garden, "so? How's your nap, baby?" a women in her**_

_**late 20s or early 30s said. "It was very refreshing mommy!"**_

_**the brunette exclaimed. "Wow! Mika-chii sleeps like pig! Such**_

_**a heavy sleeper!" the girl beamed. "Mou! Mia, you're so mean!"**_

_**Mika complained, Mia just giggle then laughed as Mika started**_

_**Laughed along.**_

_**~End of the memory/dream~**_

"Do you think it'll be something bad?"

"Huh?"

"You know, the _something will happen_?"

"What do YOU think?"

"Well, I feel it's not a bad thing."

"Then it's not if you believe it's not."

"Okay then..."

There was a quiet moment for a while, "Mii, what time is it already? It's getting a little dark." Natsume stated.

"Huh? Oh. It's already a… … … quarter to 6." Mikan answered.

"Oh okay."

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"Now that's a MiRALCE!" Natsume exclaimed.

"What?"

"Duh! Quarter to 6? Still not hungry?"

"Oh. Now that you've mentioned it… I do feel hungry, LET'S GO!" she beamed while Natsume just chuckled. Then the two of them are now heading towards the canteen.

~Outside the Gakuen Alice~

Saturday, around 2:00 pm

"WOW! It's a fine da-, ah scratch that, fine afternoon, don't you think so mom?" a chocolate brown haired girl with innocent hazel eyes, exclaimed. Her mother laughed at her energetic daughter, when suddenly she stopped and stared at the gate on her right that has a big 'A' in the center of a big 'star' located in the middle of the gate. After awhile the girl noticed her mother stopped, "Mom? Are you alright? Why'd you stop?" she asked, worry is evident in her face and voice.

"…"

"Mom? Hey!" she called, waving her hands in front her mother's face.

"…"

"Earth to MOM! Hey, are you there?" she shouted, now waving her hands wildly.

"Huh?" she stated as she snapped back from her trance and faced her daughter, "Yes sweetie?"

"I was calling you THREE TiMES already! You were spacing out like you're not in this world! AND you were staring at the GA (Gakuen Alice), ya know?"

"Oh? Really?" she asked and the girl nodded, "I'm really sorry Miaka, sweetie. It's just that I really miss your twin sister." She apologically explained while tears are threatening to fall.

"Oh. Don't worry mom! I'm sure Mika-chii is alright, she's really strong you know." Miaka comforted her.

"But she's too young to enter THAT Gakuen." She shouted, pointing at the gate accusingly, "What if they made her do things she doesn't like to do? Oh! How I miss my dear Mika! It's been 5 years!"

"Actually mom, its 6 years."

"See? If only I could break in and get her out of that hellhole, then—"

"You know you mustn't mom!" she scolded, "We left her with grampa 10 years ago, she went in there on her own will!"

"Why was it again?"

"She followed her bestfriend…"

"And, when did they first meet again?"

"About 8 years ago, I think."

"…"

"STOP WORRYiNG, will ya? If you won't stop then I'll find a way to get enrolled in THERE…"she said, pointing at GA, "follow Mika-chii and stay with her!"

"You can't! You mustn't!" she shouted, sobbing. They fell silent for a moment and stared at each other when two figures immerged from the shadows; Miaka noticed this and hid behind her mother's back, thus wasn't seen by the figures.

"What's with all the commotion out here?" a cheery voice spoke, "You can be heard inside, ya know? Disturbing the peaceful afternoon!" the other hissed coldly, smirking.

"Oh. We're really sorry, we didn't know…" she immediately bows her head, "I was having an argument with my daughter." When she raised her head, "we're definitely sorry for- the- dis-tur-ban-ce…" she finished dumbfounded when she has realized who the figures are.

"Huh? Yuka-sempai?" the cheery voice exclaimed, "How are you?" he said, as Yuka gasped, "Na..Naru?" she asked. "Hai, hai!" he said as Yuka faced the other figure, "Re..Rei?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" the cold voice snapped, "I'm not the _Rei_ you have known before…" he muttered, still audible that they can hear.

"That's right sempai, he is now _Persona_… He's also the teacher of the _DA class _now…" Naru beamed. Yuka was shocked by this, wait no, shock is an understatement. She is beyond shock because she can't believe that the sweet and innocent _Rei_ she have known for so long has change into a cold and scary _Persona_. "NAAAAANiiiii? (WHAAAAAT?)" She asked, more like shouted disbelievingly.

"Yes sempai. (To his companion) By the way, Persona-sensei?" Naru called out, "What do you want?" Persona replied coldly. "You know? You're being such a meanie right now with sempai…" he stated giddily.

"SHUT UP NARU! I'm always been like this!" he shouted.

"No you're not! Wait 'til **she** hears this…" Naru said threateningly.

"You're not telling anyone especially **her** anything! Not even a damn little thing! Don't you **dare **tell **her** NARU!" Persona threatened, "Okay, okay! Just kidding, ya know!" Naru immediately replied, as shivers ran down his back.

"Mommy? Who are they? They look really weird, not to mention scary!"Miaka whispered, unfortunately or fortunately, Naru heard her. He whipped his head to the source of the voice, once he finally found her hiding behind Yuka, "_Mikan?" _he muttered softly, luckily only Persona heard him.

"NANI? NARU STOP JOKING ALREADY! IT'S REALLY NOT FUNNY!" Persona burst nervously, ruining his cold façade.

"They are my kohais when I was in high school, sweetie…"Yuka whispered back, "What happened Rei? Why are you shouting?"

"Huh? Oh. Nothing." He answered looking around them, restoring his cold façade.

"Are you sure? You looked nervous." Yuka stated.

"Really!" he shot sarcastically, "I'm actually really fi-" he said but cut off when he finally noticed the girl behind Yuka, staring dumbfounded.

"Rei? Rei? What happened now?" Yuka asked again, concerned.

"Huh? Who's that?" Persona asked pointing to the girl at her back, ignoring her question.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I haven't introduced you to each other yet." Yuka said, taking a step to her left, revealing the girl fully now, "Now sweetie? Kindly introduce yourself." Yuka told her.

"Hai mommy! (Towards Naru and Persona) Konnichiwa! I'm Azumi Miaka, Yoroshiku!" she started shyly.

"Hello my dear. I'm Anjo Narumi. One of the teachers of Gakuen Alice and your mother's kohai." Naru said.

"Ah, and I'm Persona." Persona stated.

"Konnichiwa Naru-sensei, Persona-sensei!" she said smiling her bright smile.

"_Whoa! She looks exactly like her! They even have the same smile!" _both thought.

They were talking when all of the sudden Miaka was sweating hard and was clutching her chest, concentrating. Naru noticed this and asked, "Are you alright Miaka-chan?"

Naru's question made Persona and Yuka look at her that also made Miaka snapped back to reality. "MOM! They're coming and are getting closer!" she shouted.

"Nani?" Naru asked, "Who?" Persona added.

"NO TiME! Please grab hold on mom and hold on tight!" Miaka told them, they did as they were told hearing the urgency in her voice. Yuka used her Teleportation Alice and have teleported to somewhere safe.

Exactly when they have arrived and were far from the Gakuen, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? CARE TO EXPLAiN?" Persona burst, confusion and annoyance are evident on his face and voice.

"Well….. AAO (Anti Alice Organization) still after me." Yuka answered casually.

"NANi?" Naru half-shouted and half-panicked.

"What about her?" Persona asked now calm, pointing to Miaka.

"Yes, and because Miaka is with me, they're also targeting her to get me." She again answered.

"How did she know **they** were coming?" Persona asked.

"Hmmm... Well..." Miaka started, looking at her mother. Yuka just nodded in approval, "The wind. I could feel the wind saying there's danger." She explained.

"That means she's an **ALiCE**?" Naru wondered, as Yuka only nodded.

"If its wind? That means her Alice is wind?" Persona asked again as Yuka shook her head.

"Elemental Alice?" Naru's turn to ask, Yuka nodded AGAiN.

"Her own alice, right? Not one of those Alice stones being inserted?" Persona asks again. Yuka nodded her head again.

"Okay sempai we get it but ya know? It's really annoying and irritating if you only shook and nod to answer..." Naru stated, "ah, gomen Naru.." Yuka muttered. "So? Miaka-chan? Is Elemental Alice is your only Alice?" he asked, Miaka merely shook, "You have another one?" he again asked, she just nod. _"Should've known, like mother like daughter."_ He thought but then shrugged it, "What do you say if you get enrolled in Gakuen Alice?" he asked. Upon hearing his proposal, Miaka's eyes sparkled while Yuka's was blank. "YES!/NO!" Miaka/Yuka said at once. "What? Why mom?" Miaka asked, "What? You got to be kidding me! No, you're not going young lady!" Yuka stated strictly, that made Miaka near to tears.

"Why? Why wouldn't you let me? It's my chance to be with **her** again despite knowing that I have to leave you! You know more than anyone that how much I miss **her** is beyond how **YOU** missed **her**!" She cried and ran away.

"Wait! Miaka-chan?" Naru called out but she was gone already, "Sempai! I proposed the enrollment so that she'll be **SAFE**! Away from the AAO!" Naru scolded Yuka while Persona went looking for Miaka.

"NO WAY! YOU'LL MAKE HER DO MISSIONS and DIRTY WORKS FOR THAT GAKUEN? NEVER!" Yuka shouted angry.

"BUT it's for her _**SAFETY**_! I'll take care of her personally." Naru told her emphasizing the word **SAFETY**.

~Meanwhile, to where Miaka is~

"Argh! Why doesn't she understand me?" Miaka cried.

"I know I'm gonna miss her BUT I miss Mi-chii a lot more! It's been **10 DAMN WHOLE YEARS** already! Still we haven't seen each other!" she screamed, "Ya know? It's bad for young girls to walk alone." A stern cold voice spoke, she yelps scared. "What the? Persona-sensei! Don't scare me like that!"

"Yeah! Yeah!" he said sarcastically, "Let's go back now; I know Yuka and Naru's worried like damn already." He added.

"okay." She said as they walked back to where the two were.

After awhile, "MiAKA-CHAN!" Naru called, Miaka sweat dropped at this.

"Yes Naru-sensei?"

"I have finally persuaded your mother to let you get enrolled in GA." He informed her, giggling.

"_Yuck! What on earth is he? Gay?"_ she thought, "Really?" she beamed, forgetting what she thought of him earlier.

"Yes sweetie. Only if you promise once you've found **her**, stay with **her** always and stay healthy and safe." Yuka told her. "Yes, of course!" she answered.

"Now that's settled, let's go back to the Gakuen coz' it's already 5:30." Persona said.

"Sure, why not?" Naru said, "Stay in my house for the night, tomorrow we'll go to the headmaster to get you enrolled, okay?" he asked Miaka. "Where will I sleep tomorrow night? When will I start attending classes?" she asked.

"By tomorrow night, you'll have your own dorm. You start attending classes on the day after tomorrow." Naru answered, smiling.

"Then I'll teleport you outside the gate then?" Yuka proposed, without waiting for their reply, she already teleported all of them outside the gates. "Well now, take care always, okay? I love you always sweetie and send my love and greetings to my dearest." She bid Miaka her goodbye and gave her hugs and kisses then slowly vanished into thin air.

++Miaka's POV++

After mom gave me her hugs and kisses then slowly disappearing, I muttered, "Forever and always. Always take care too. I'm gonna miss you. I'll tell nee-chan, don't ya worry.. Please stay safe, mommy.." as a tear slowly cascade down my cheek. "Hmm.. It's quarter to 6, now let's get going, so that you can rest for now.." I heard Naru-sensei told me. "Okay, Naru-sensei!" I beamed thinking that I can finally see **her** again. Finally after all these years apart from each other, at long last! I'll finally see my dear twin sister!

++Persona's POV++

"Hmm.. It's quarter to 6, now let's get going, so that you can rest for now.." I heard Naru told that Miaka girl. "Okay, Naru-sensei!" That Miaka beamed. Wonder what her relationship with _Bloody Sweetheart_ is_. _They really look the same especially that bright smile. Anyway better get going too. Well, I was about to go when I heard her say, "Uhm, ano… Persona-sensei? Where are you going?" sigh, really this girl… Uhg! Never mind, "Work." I bluntly answered, slowly starting to walk away. "Are you just going to go without even saying _goodbye _or _good night_?" she asked again.

++Narumi's POV++

WOW! I was surprised that Miaka-chan noticed Persona is going to leave without us knowing but what surprised me more is that she asked him where he is going. There was a moment of silence, "Work." he bluntly answered then slowly starting to walk away. Now I didn't expect to hear that.

"Are you just going to go without even saying _goodbye _or _good night_?" she asked again. Wow! I mean as in W-O-W! She is so damn straightforward. I chuckled when she asked that, though silently and lucky me that no one heard that, they seem too busy to notice my chuckle.

++Miaka's POV++

"Are you just going to go without even saying _goodbye _or _good night_?"I asked, suddenly Naru-sensei chuckled. Wonder why? Oh well, never mind that, there was a moment of silence, me waiting for his answer. To my surprise he just walks away. "HEY!" I shouted but was silenced when I heard him say, "Oyasumi." Boredly and disappeared into the forest. Now that I have mentioned forest, we were already inside the Gakuen. As I look around, I was really amazed at how huge GA is.

++Narumi's POV++

Well, Persona's gone back to his work. And as we walked towards my house, I noticed that Miaka's really silent. I turned only to see amusement and excitement written all over her face. Oh my, she has the same reaction and expression with Mikan-chan. Wonder if they are related?

++Normal POV++

After sometime, Naru and Miaka has finally arrived Naru's house. "Come in Miaka-chan… Please feel at home, okay?" Naru said and Miaka merely nodded.

Finally Naru opened the door and went in with Miaka trailing behind him. Naru toured her around his house, then as they stopped in front of one room. "This will be your room for tonight. This was once used by a dear student of mine." He informed her. _"So, this student of his is a girl huh?" _she thought, "Don't you think she'll get mad? Me using her room? Coz' from the looks of it, she uses this room frequently." She stated. "Oh. So you've noticed that my student is a girl? You have a wonderful observation Miaka-chan." He said, _"Exactly like __**her**__, has high observation."_ He added mentally. "Thanks, I think. Back to my question, don't you think she'll get mad?" she said.

"No, no **Sweet Mia**.. She definitely won't get mad. She's a very kind and friendly girl. And yes, she actually uses this room only when she doesn't feel comfortable in her own." he replied, "Don't you feel hungry? It's already past the hour of 6…" he stated looking at his watch, "…wait here while I'll make dinner." He added.

But before he could walk away, "Uhm, sensei?" she called, "Yeah?" he answered facing her.

"Just one favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Please don't call me **Sweet Mia** coz' only my sister can call me that, even mom can't call me that. That's why she sticks to **sweetie** which is close to **Sweet Mia**.. My sister and I have a powerful bond that can't be broken, that's why incase you'll ask." She informed him bowing her head a little causing her bangs to cover her face.

"Oh? Really? Okay Miaka-chan, I'm really sorry. I didn't know, I just felt calling you that coz' you're so **sweet** and **Mia** seems like a shorter version of your name.." he reasoned.

"Its okay sensei, after all you didn't know." Miaka said smiling, _"You even have the same reason as hers."_ She thought.

"Okay, I'll go make dinner now." He informed her. By the time he was nowhere to be seen, Miaka's tummy **growled**, "Oh my, well.. Naru-sensei is right though.. I **do** feel hungry.. I'll just forget what he just said.." she told herself as she went downstairs to help Narumi. Just one corner then she'll already be in the middle of the living and dining areas.

When she was already near the corner, she heard Naru talked with someone even though she can only hear Naru's voice, _"Maybe whoever Naru's talking to is outside of the front door that's why I can't hear him or her."_she concluded which was right.

"What? These are for her? … Okay, I'll just give them to her. Don't you wanna stay for awhile? … Oh, so you're in a hurry? Well, OKAY THEN! Take care always!" Naru conversed happily with someone.

Miaka now took a small peek around the corner and saw Naru by the front door waving goodbye to the one he was talking to like crazy with a medium sized travelling bag. "Uhm, ano~?" she spoke. Naru heard her, he turned to face her as she continued, "What's that?" curiosity was evident in her voice.

"Oh my! Miaka-chan! You just missed her! She dropped _this_ by." Naru said, pointing to the travelling bag as he said this. "What do you mean? Who owns that, by the way?" she asked again.

"It's your clothes my darling, And-" he said pulling another bag, as a matter of fact it's a suitcase, inside, "This case are your most precious things she said." He finished.

"_Oh! Now I know it was mom who came by, just to drop my belongings here since the enrollment was all of a sudden."_ She thought, "oh okay! Mom is really thoughtful!" She said then giggled.

"Anyway, let's eat? I just finished making dinner when your mother suddenly arrived." Naru informed, "Sure!" was all her answer.

And they went to the dining area to eat. After they have eaten, Naru brought Miaka's belongings to the room while Miaka was the one washing the plates. After all was done they each took a bath in their rooms then went to a sweet slumber.

**End of Chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! So, tell me.. What do you think? Is it good or not? hmmmmm.. Hope you'll review coz' am still an amateur and it enlightens me to know what you think of my story.. Anyway, 'til the next chapter, bye and GBU! hehe, mwaaaaaaaah! 3<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! Hehehe, well, here's the second chappie.. Hope you'll like it.. Oh yeah! I ****forgot to say the disclaimer in the first , here it goes: "I do not own GAKUEN ALICE and its characters, i only own the story and the characters that is not found in the manga or anime." That's all! Now, ON with the story~ (^.^)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: First Day and the Sweet Reunion<strong>

* * *

><p>++Miaka's POV++<p>

Morning came, the sun's rays shined through a small gap of the curtain hitting my face. Urging me to wake up, I looked at the clock on the side table and saw that it was already 6:30 am. I went to the bathroom, took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and went out to change.

W-O-W! As in really wow! I am satisfied with what I wore, well; I'm wearing green spaghetti under a see-through fashionably knitted off-shouldered blouse, mini skirt and a black garter gladiator high heels. For me, I look oh-so-adorable and at the same time sexy and I'm sure that Mika-chii agrees too! Hehe.. Never got to wear this kind of clothes frequently with mom is around, except if Mika-chii's there of course.

So, I went down stairs and noticed that the place is still quiet and concluded that Naru's still in his room. Might as well make breakfast to show my gratitude to Naru for enrolling me in GA. After cooking breakfast and while setting the table, I saw Naru entering the dining room in clean clothes, _"hmmm… Finished taking his bath, I see..."_ I thought then placed the last dish on the table that's when I noticed, what the HELL IS HE WEARING? Oh no…. Gosh! Has the world gone mad? Where on earth have you seen a MAN wearing plane white shirt with FRILLS and black tight and shiny SKINNY JEANS! "A-re? Ohayo gozaimas Miaka-chan!" he exclaimed, oh dear! Even is voice isn't like normal men's voice. Now that I have mentioned these and for the second time around, is he GAY? Or he isn't straight?

"Uhh.. Miaka-chan?" he called out as I snapped out of my trance. "Y-yes?" I asked, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yup! Never been better." I lied, who would be better if you see a guy in front of you wearing frills?

"Really?" he asked again, concerned.

"Yup. Naru-sensei. Arigatou for your concern." I answered, what the-? If you're concern then at least wear some normal clothes!

"Okay if you say so. And eat already, coz' I can't wait to taste the food you have made!" he beamed, I giggled at his reaction forgetting the thought that if he was a gay. Naru mention while we were eating breakfast that we would go to the headmaster's office so that I'll be enrolled and after the enrollment, he told me that I can tour around the Gakuen so that I won't get lost.

~Headmaster's Office~

++still Miaka's POV++

As we entered the waiting room, I was asked by Naru to sit on one of the couches and did as I was told. Naru went inside another door to which I presume is the office the Headmaster. I had an anxious feeling, both of excitement and nervousness. Who wouldn't? Getting to see your twin sister after 10 whole years all of a sudden. Damn! What's taking them long? I'm getting really nervous over here, and it's increasing by every damn minute. But still I waited and waited, after exactly 10 minutes Naru FINALLY came out of the room.

"Ah, Miaka-chan!" he called out, "Naru-sensei, so what happened? Even though, 10 minutes. It really felt like an hour or more!" I exclaimed.

"Ah, gomen. Gomen. I bet you're really excited." He said, "and nervous!" I added.

"Well now! Wipe that nervousness of yours and jump for joy coz' you are now a student of Gakuen Alice!" he beamed.

My mind went blank for minute or 2.. No way! I am now a bonafide student of GA like Mika-chii!

"Uhm, Miaka-chan?" Naru called, waving his hand in front of my face that snapped me out of my thoughts. And a few more minutes, after Naru announced that I am now enrolled, I was clearly overjoyed and really did jump, hop and skip for joy and happiness as Naru laughed.

After all the jumping, hopping, skipping and laughing, I quickly hugged Naru, "Arigatou sensei! Hontoni Arigatou gozaimas!" and let go as quickly as I have hugged him.

"Now, why don't you go and explore the Gakuen?" he asked, I just nodded and beamed my sunny smile then went off. Skipping through every hall, familiarizing the surroundings, rooms and other places inside the High School Division Building. I went to next destination, after exploring all around including the Middle School Division, Elementary Division, Canteen, Gymnasium, Field, Auditorium, Theater, Swimming Area, Northern-Southern-Eastern-Western Forest, some hills, the boys-and-girls dorms and the lane of Sakura trees. Fortunately or unfortunately, while I was roaming, I haven't seen any students, kids, and teachers, in short people around. I sat under the most beautiful Sakura tree I have seen, every time I see a Sakura tree I immediately remember Mika-chii coz' she's just as beautiful as this Sakura tree. (a/n: the Sakura tree she's sitting under is Mikan and Natsume's Sakura tree.)

"Hmmm.. Oh well, anyway I'll go back to Naru's house and have dinner then Naru will escort me to my own dorm and-!" I muttered to myself, but a thought has cut me off, "Oh no! I have forgotten to explore the Central Town!" I cried.

"Oh dear, it's alright I guess coz' when I'll finally find Mika-chii, I have a reason to have her tour me around Central Town. I really hope she hasn't change." I convinced myself. I decided it was time to go back already and stood up. Before walking away the Sakura tree, I stared at it for one last time for the day and that's when I noticed that it has something carved on it? I went near the carving to have a clear look, "_**Mii 3 Dii Forever**_" I read it out loud. "Mii? Dii? Wonder who they are? Carving on a beautiful Sakura tree is a pity!" I told myself. As I slowly went on my way to Naru's house. Thinking that the Sakura tree is really pity coz' it was vandalized with nonsense. When I finally arrived, I knock on the door thrice then went in. To my surprise, dinner was already prepared and my luggage is in the living room. "Oh. You're home!" he exclaimed, _"home, huh? It's really nice to hear since mom and I always moved from one place to another just to escape the thugs."_ I thought.

"Let's eat already so that you can go to your dorm." He said excitedly, _"what the-? Is he sending me out? Just when I thought I have a home I can go to." _I thought rashly but has change when Naru added, "I really hope you'll like your dorm.." which made me curious.

"Why?" I can't help myself from asking, "Because! I personally decorated it with the help of sempai, of course!" he answered. "so? You like to sing but love or prefer dancing? And you love the color yellow and black? You love to read, play and surf the net!" he exaggeratedly exclaimed, I sweatdropped at this, "Well, yeah.. There's loads of stuff I like, hate and love, ya know.." I said.

"Yeah, and to think that sempai memorized all of that. And your birthday is on January 2!" he again exclaimed, I giggled after saying, "Actually sensei, I should've been born on the 1st of January. But I was born a minute late."

"So that means, sempai gave labor on midnight? To be exact 12 sharp?" he concluded. "Well, yeah. That makes my birth date on the 2nd of January." I briefly told him. After all that talking, we ate our dinner that he prepared then headed towards my dorm.

As we started walking to my dorm, I am getting excited and all cause tomorrow is my 1st day! Until I remembered that Naru, I mean Naru-sensei haven't explained the rules and regulations to me, so I asked him, "Uhm, sensei? What are the rules and regulations of this school? Coz' I really don't want to make trouble here."

"Oh. Yeah! I have forgotten to explain to you the Star Rankings, Alice Types and Ability classes. And uhm, many more!" he panicked, "Oh, really? You can explain it right now, ne sensei?" I asked him, calming him down.

"Are you sure?" he asked, I nodded to assure him, "okay then, I'll start now…" he added and explained everything not leaving any information behind. After he had explained all of the things going on here and of course the rules and regulation which is NOTHiNG at all, we are already in front of the dorms.

"Okay, now I know sensei. Arigatou for the info." I said, smiling.

"You're always welcome, Miaka-chan." He replied.

"Ah! By the way, what's my Star Ranking? Ability Class? And section?" I asked, which he immediately answered, "Hmmm.. You're a Special Star because you're a multi alice user and of your Elemental Alice. DA Class. And you're in CLASS B!"

"Oh, okay. Who am I under?" I asked again.

"Huh? What? Under?" he asked, obviously confused.

"Ah, gomen? What I mean is who my HR teacher is?

"HR?" he wondered, now I'm starting to get pissed!

"Homeroom." I answered, bluntly. His face then showed that he finally understood, while his mouth formed a small 'o'. "Well, I AM your HR teacher!" he exclaimed while raising his hand as if he had won a million yen, I mean rabbits. I sweat dropped at his action, and well I don't know how many times I have already asked myself but is HE GAY?

"Well, now that we have arrived. Are there any other questions?" he asked. What? We're here already? No way!

I looked around and noticed that only few people live on this floor. _"This is the top floor, right?"_ I thought, "Uhm, how many student lives on this floor?" I asked Naru.

"Oh, do you mean including you?" he asked back, I nodded, "Well, only 3." he added. "What? You're joking right?" I asked, a little bit nervous. Who wouldn't? The Special Star Rank is the highest and knowing only 3 students, including me of course, are the only ones that achieve this rank!

"No, I am not joking Miaka-chan." He said seriously, "Only those who are geniuses, has powerful Alices and/or has rare Alices." He added.

"Oh. So that means that I have a rare Alice?" I asked.

"Yes. Not only rare but at the same time powerful. AND you're a **MULTI ALICE USER**."

"Oh? Last question?"

"Sure."

"Am I the only multi Alice user in the Gakuen?" I asked, hoping that Mi-chii is here, because she's also a multi Alice user like me.

"Nope!" he cheerfully answered as my eyes widen a bit.

"Really? How many are we, multi Alice users?" I asked immediately.

"Well, how about you'll find out on your own? 'Coz that or those students or teachers or staff wants to hide that fact to new people who comes in the Gakuen." He explained.

"Oh, alright. Anyway sensei?"

"Yes?"

"Oyasuminasai!"

"Oyasumi, sweet dreams and see ya tomorrow morning. And if you like I'll fetch you tomorrow." He proposed.

"No, it's alright. I can manage my way to the homeroom. I'll be outside by hmmm, exactly 8? What time does classes starts anyway?" I asked.

"Hmmm.. That won't do Miaka-chan, classes starts by 7:30." He told me.

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAANI? IT'S TOO EARLY!" I whined as he chuckled.

"What's funny, eh sensei?" I asked evilly.

"Nothing, nothing.. Just earlier, you just had the same reaction with _her_. You have the same personality as a matter of fact." He answered, pointing towards the door on my right when he referred _her_. _"Urgh! Why does it have to be that early? Oh well, guess I have no choice."_ I thought, surrendered, "Oh? Really sensei?" I asked, giggling, "Okay sensei, then I'll just set my alarm by 7am. See you in class tomorrow Naru-sensei." I added, smiling.

"Yes, then I'll expect you to be there on time. Ja ne!" he bides and walks towards my left which is the stairs, going back to his quarters/house.

++Normal POV++

After what happened that day, Miaka was so tired that exactly as she finished her short shower and brushed her teeth, she went to her sweet slumber and dreaming of her sweet reunion with her twin sister.

Morning came, and an alarm woke a sleeping chocolate brown haired girl.

"What the? What time is it already?" she asked no one in particular, glances at the alarm clock at her side. Her beautiful orbs widen a bit knowing it's already past 7am.

"Oh my! Why didn't the alarm work? Gotta do things in a fast pace!" she told herself while taking a quick shower, ate breakfast, brushed her teeth and putting her hair in a high pony. As soon as she finished, she quickly went out, lock the door and rush towards class B of the Middle School Division. (a/n: sorry, if I have forgotten to say this. The gang's age, girls are 16 and boys are 17, also they're in their last year of Middle School.)

As she neared the class, she saw Naru-sensei waiting outside the class.

"Ahh Miaka-chan, just on time." He said, smiling.

"Really sensei? I'm not late?" She asked, panting.

"Yup. Exactly on time." He assured her, "Now wait here okay? Come in when I give you the signal." He added.

"Okay Naru-sensei. By the way, uhm sensei?" She said.

"Yes?" he said giving his attention to her.

"What will be you signal?" she asked.

"Oh, that? Uhm, you can come in after I'll announce that 'we have a new student today' or when I say 'come in' or 'come in Miaka-chan'.." he explained.

"Oh, so you mean any signal that is okay for me to come in?" she asked again.

"Yeah. So now wait here, okay?" he said.

"'kay!" she answered.

~inside class B~

++Natsume's POV++

Well, it's already time for classes to start. Mii Polka sure is late today, wonder what happened?

"Gooooooooood morning my cuuuuuuuuuute darling students!" the gay lord squealed.

"What is it now, sensei?" a random student asked.

"Oh, in a hurry are we? Anyway, today we have a—" he said but was cut off by the mind reader who shouted, "NEW STUDENT!" which made the class in a uproar.

"Okay, settle down now. Or you won't know who the new student." He stated that made the class quiet down, "Ok that's better, now please come in."

A chocolate brown haired girl stepped inside the classroom with a very familiar face we all know, still has her idiotic smile on.

"What? She's the new student?" Permy asked, "You've got to be kidding us, right sensei?" she added, which caught the attention of the girl in front.

"Actually," gay lord started, "she IS a new student. She was with her mother when we found her." He finished which surprised the class.

"Right~" Sumire sarcastically said, "Nice joke sensei." Anna continued, "When did you change your hair color?" Nonoko added, "And when did you think of doing this kind of joke, ne Baka?" the ice queen finished.

"Huh? Actually I don't know what you're talking about. It's actually my first time coming here too. So, maybe you've mistaken me for another person." The new student said smartly.

"Uhm.. Are you okay, Sakura-san?" my bestfriend, Ruka asked.

"Huh? Who's this 'Sakura-san'? Anyway, I'll now introduce myself.." the polka-look-alike said, "Minna konnichiwa! I'm Azumi Miaka, please take care of me.." she introduced herself, smiling.

++Koko's POV++

"Minna konnichiwa! I'm Azumi Miaka, please take care of me.." the so-called new student introduced herself, smiling. _"Nice try Mikan/Sakura/Polka, we all know that smile, you can't fool us."_ All in the class thought, I sweatdropped at that. Who wouldn't if you hear a whole class think the same thing? Oh yeah, I also think she's telling us the truth. I don't know why I believe her though.

++Hotaru's POV++

"Minna konnichiwa! I'm Azumi Miaka, please take care of me.." the so-called new student introduced herself, smiling. _"Azumi Miaka? I think that baka mentioned her before. Hmmm, come on! Where have I heard Mikan tell me about her? ….. No! Wait; don't tell me she is Mikan's twin? Come on! Remember! Damn it Hotaru!"_

_**~Flashback~**_

_**7 years ago..**_

"_**Uhm, you know Hotaru? I'm sorry, but I hid a**_

_**secret from you." My bestfriend confessed.**_

"_**Huh? So, you haven't told me everything huh?" I asked.**_

"_**uhm, yeah. I'm really sorry and now that it's been **_

_**a year that we've known each other so I've decided to tell you.**_

_**can you please forgive me?" she told me.**_

"_**Nope." I said bluntly, "I'll forgive you only if you'll**_

_**tell me what's this secret you've been hiding." I added, smile my**_

_**rare small but sweet and sunny smile.**_

_**With that, she smiled her goofy smile that would brighten**_

_**everyone's gloomy days, "Yeah, sure. Actually, that's the reason**_

_**why I confessed that I still have a secret that you don't know."**_

"_**So? What is this secret of yours?" I wondered.**_

"_**Well, I have a twin sister. Though I'm actually the younger twin**_

_**but she likes me to be the eldest. So, my secret is that I have**_

_**a younger twin sister. Name's Miaka, Azumi Miaka. Only difference**_

_**you can see between me and my twin is our hair and**_

_**the look in our eyes. By the way, she usually calls me**_

'_**Mika-chii' or 'Mika-nee' or anything that has the**_

_**Nickname 'Mika' or 'onee-chan'.." She informed me**_

_**or told me her secret. After she said that she has a sibling,**_

_**in fact a twin left me surprised. I couldn't**_

_**utter a single word, even a letter for**_

_**about a minute or two. As I finally snapped**_

_**out of my trance, "And why is it the hair? The look**_

_**in your eyes?" I asked curiously.**_

"_**Well, her hair is chocolate brown while mine's brunette.**_

_**And what do you think if you look in my eyes?" she**_

_**answered and asked back in the same time.**_

"_**Uhm, when I look in your eyes is I think is angelic." I answered.**_

"_**Correct! While hers is innocent." She said then giggled,**_

"_**Anyway, what's the difference of angelic and innocent?" she asked.**_

"_**Angelic is that shows kindness and beauty while**_

_**Innocent is that shows pureness and uncorrupted by evil,**_

_**sin and experience of the world." I explained.**_

"_**Oh, thanks! Now I know.." she exclaimed, giggling and smiling goofily.**_

_**~End of Flashback~**_

"Now I Remember!" I suddenly shouted which made every eye inside the room look at me especially the innocent hazel eyes. "What?" I asked coldly that made all the stares look away except for the confused innocent ones. _"Wow, she's right! They do have different hair and the look in their eyes."_ I thought. "What do you mean different look in their eyes?" I heard Koko asked. I looked at him and saw he was directly looking at Miaka's eyes.

++Koko's POV++

"_Hmmm, now that Hotaru mentioned it. She does have a different look in her eyes with Mikan."_ I thought.

"What do you mean, Koko?" I heard someone asked, when I turned to face the person I saw Sumire beside me. I was about to answer her when I heard Hotaru's threat, _"Don't you dare tell anyone! Just wait and anytime soon, it'll all be cleared out by its own. Or else I'll post your most embarrassing PHOTOS around the Gakuen!"_ Okay, I'll just wait and gave her a sign that I won't tell anyone. "Huh? What is it Permy?" I asked Sumire back.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she burst and walked away.

++Miaka's POV++

"What do you mean, Koko?" A seaweed green haired girl asked the guy who smiles like an idiot which is by the name of Koko, I think. He didn't reply her instantly; instead asked her back, "Huh? What is it Permy?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" the girl, Permy burst and walked away. Okay, I don't understand what just happened. And thank you self that I activated my other Alice, the Nullification Alice before I went out my dorm coz' I don't know what kind of Alices does these people have.

++Normal POV++

Everyone in class was already confused with the events going on and Narumi is nowhere in sight! Actually, he already left the class after Miaka introduced herself. And Koko is acting weird, well; he's already weird so let's say he's acting weirder. Also Hotaru suddenly shouted. Well yeah, so the class is now really confused. For the moment, the class is quiet and Miaka's still in front 'coz she doesn't know where to sit and still not sure of any of the happenings. And yeah, it WAS quiet until the whole Gakuen was deafened by a familiar scream. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! No, nooooo, noooooooooo! I'm really late than usual! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" someone shouted while running to her class.

"Okay, if that shriek owns by who I think it is. Then right now, I really confused!" Mochu complained while the others nodded in agreement.

"100…99…98…97…96…" Kitsu started, "Uhm, can someone explain to me why he is counting?" Miaka asked, cannot take any of the strange things happened anymore "You'll see, Mia-chan." Hotaru answered, walking towards her which surprised the class, "I'm sure you've come here to see _her_ again, huh **sweet Mia**?" she continued.

"How did you know that nickname?" Miaka asked as tears starts to form in her eyes, "_She_ told me of course." (a/n: sorry again, I forgot to mention in the flashback that Mikan also told Hotaru the nickname[s] of Miaka, so that includes 'sweet Mia'.)

"Really? How can I know you're not kidding?"

"well, 1st of all Imai's knows everything, 2nd _she_, herself told me and lastly I'm her **BESTFRIEND**."

"So, you mean you are the reason why she came here?"

"And enjoyed staying here, also happy to be here. Yes."

"So that means?"

"Yes, you'll see her soon, also might I tell you that she already have a **boyfriend**."

"NANI?" Miaka can't help but shout, "no way, no way, no way!"

Hotaru was about to say something when, "Oi, Imai? You know her?" a deep voice spoke that made Miaka look up.

"Not really." Hotaru answered.

"Really?" his companion asked.

"Yeah, but I'm sure you're wondering why she looks like your sweet girlfriend huh Hyuuga?" Hotaru asked evilly, expecting to hear something from Miaka.

"Well yeah. Actually not only Natsume, Hotaru. I'm also curious." The blonde said.

"Oh really Ruka?" she asked.

"Yeah." Natsume answered for him.

Hotaru turned to Miaka, seeing her action both boys followed her. Now the three turned to Miaka and saw that she was about to say something when, "5…4…3…2…1…" BAM! the door opened loudly, followed by a loud "GOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING EVERYONE! Sorry I'm late, the alarm went off.." a brunette gracefully went inside, as she was followed by a pair of innocent hazel eyes. "Good morning Mikan-chan/Sakura/Mikan!" came as a response. As she neared her sit, she stopped when she felt a familiar presence, stare and trembling voice, "M-Mi-Mika-nee?"

Mikan turned to look at the presence and was surprised to see her beloved twin sister, in front of the class with Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume. When she saw her, she saw her tears are already falling, not noticing that she also started to tear up. "**Sweet Mia**? **MY DEAR SWEET MIA**? Is that really you?" she slowly asked. The class was shock, especially Natsume and Ruka.

"What the? You know her, Mikan-chan/Sakura/Mikan/Polka?" the class asked in unison. But she had ignored them 'coz her attention is fully focus on her sweet twin.

The class noticed that they are being ignored and decided to shout at the brunette but was stopped by Hotaru when she said loud enough for everyone to hear without disturbing the twins, "Don't. If you do, you'll be ruining the sweet reunion of the two." Referring to Miaka and Mikan as 'the two'.

"Mika-nee? Mika-nee! Yes, it's me! Oh **dear Mika**! You're oh so gorgeous!" Miaka exclaimed, running to Mikan for a big hug.

Mikan opened her arms, welcoming her in a warm and loving embrace like a responsible aneki.

"How about you? Aren't you gorgeous also?" Mikan asked, showing her responsible aneki side.

"Not as gorgeous as you! Oh, I wish mom is here to see you! She misses you a lot you know." Miaka told her.

"Really? Well, I didn't remember that I'm greater than you, ya know. I miss her too." Mikan said.

"Well, even if I **do** look like you. We're still different in beauty and gracefulness. As you can see, the look in our eyes is totally different! You have angelic while I have innocent!" Miaka stated.

"Okay, okay. You win, I won't argue anymore." Mikan said, laughing.

"Oh, you don't know how much I miss your voice and laughter. Anyway nee-chan?" Miaka said and called out.

"Yes?" Mikan answered.

"Don't you think everyone here is still confused?" Miaka asked, looking at the other's faces. Well, the class just listen their conversation which confused them more.

"Ah yes, of course." Mikan said, Natsume then neared them. Miaka still isn't sure if it was safe or anything hid behind Mikan.

"Mii? Can you explain already?" Natsume asked in a soft voice when he noticed Miaka being cautious and…scared?

"Ah, yes. I'm sorry for causing this much trouble and for Miaka right now, hiding behind me." Mikan said.

"Oh, it's alright Sakura-san if you'll just clear our confusion and before explaining, why is Azumi-san hiding? She was alright just a moment ago." Ruka said, with others including Natsume agreed.

"Well, for Mia to be hiding behind me is because whenever I'm around she let her strong wall or guard down and becomes vulnerable, also she's too cautious around people she doesn't know and just met." She said then the class nodded 'coz now they understood, "Well, how do I say this. Uhm, actually everyone Mia here is my twin sister." She said that would explain everything. After she said that the class froze, they didn't really expect that. While the class froze, not literally, Hotaru neared them. "Nice to meet you Azumi Miaka, I'm Imai Hotaru. I'm the bestfriend of your Mika-nee. Yoroshiku gozaimas." Hotaru introduced herself, holding here out towards Miaka. Still hiding behind Mikan, "Come on Mia, that's not good you know. Stop hiding, everyone here is my friend. Who my friends are are also your friends, okay?" Mikan said encouragingly. "Hai." Miaka answered, "Yoroshiku! Please take care of me. Uhm? Can I call you Hota-nee?" Miaka said towards Hotaru, shaking her hand with hers and tilting her head a bit, cutely.

"Sure, only if I can also call you Mia?" Hotaru bargained, Miaka smiled and nodded, "Hai Hota-nee!" she shouted causing the others to snapped out of their trances. Noticing this she decided to hide behind Hotaru and Mikan again, but was stopped by Mikan. Miaka pouted cutely in protest but failed miserably, so she instead gripped the arm of Mikan gently.

"So, guys? Any more questions, seems like you're already out of your daydreams." Mikan announced, giggling.

"Well I have one **MOM**." Anna declared, which shocked Miaka when her aneki was called mom and that everyone was used to that name calling already.

"What is it Anna?" Mikan said which confused Miaka even more 'coz her aneki was alright with what was the name used to call her.

"Why do you have different Surnames, **MOM**?" Nonoko ask others nodded saying that it's also their question. Miaka was again shock because it's not only one person calling her mom.

"Well, after mother and Mia left me with grandfather. I took grandfather's surname for protection. As you all know, my Alice." Mikan explained, patching the misunderstanding bit by bit.

"Oh." Was everyone's reply, "What is her Alice?" Natsume asked.

"Oh, how about you ask Mia." Mikan said, when Miaka was about to protest. Natsume cut her off, "Oi, Azumi. What's your Alice?" he asked, slightly cold, directly and bluntly. Miaka was nervous when she heard him; Mikan noticed this whispered, "It's alright. He won't harm you. I'm right here, aren't I?" Miaka nodded.

"Nullification.." she started, everyone including Natsume and Hotaru nodded, understanding that since they are twins, they should have the same Alices, "and Elemental Alices." Miaka finished, which shock the whole class except Mikan of course. "NANI? A multi Alice user?" everyone excluding Mikan asked in unison.

Mikan and Miaka Nodded.

**End of the Chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooooooooooooooo? what do ya think everyone? hehehe, hope it was alright.. Don't forget to leave a review! Arigatou for reading.. 'til the next chapter! see ya then!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Central Town, New Friends, Argument and a Bad Memory**

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" everyone shouted, "You mean you're exactly same with mom?" Nonoko asked.

The twins nodded, "WOW Miaka-chan, you really are twins. Both of you have RARE yet very POWERFUL Alices." Yuu complimented, "Mikan has SEC and Nullification Alices while Miaka has Elemental and Nullification Alices." Hotaru stated.

"Yep!" Miaka beamed, _"Exactly the same! Now we have two friends that could brighten our days ahead! M's twin sure is innocent!"_ was what everyone thought that made Mikan laugh. "What's funny Mika-chii?" Miaka asked while Koko smiled. "Well, almost everyone in here thought the same thing." Mikan answered still laughing. "Really? And may I know what they thought?" Miaka asked hopefully 'coz she knew that Mikan won't allow that and that she didn't read their thoughts in purpose. "Exactly the same! Now we have two friends that could brighten our days ahead! M's twin sure is innocent!" Koko answered 'coz he read her mind saying Mikan is strict incomes of the thoughts of others for it is part of their privacy. "Why do they call Mika-chii, 'M'?" Miaka asked curiously, "Well, it's just a nickname Mia." Mikan said. "Oh?" was Miaka's only answer. "Well, it's already lunch time and no teacher came in." Miaka thought out loud, "That's because when we have a new student, which ever class he/she will be in, will have a free day to get to know each other." Yuu explained. "Oh. Okay!" Miaka said. "Ne, Mia? When have you arrived?" Mikan asked.

"Well, 2 days ago." Miaka answered.

"How did they found you out?" Mikan wondered, "Gay lord said they found her with her mother, I mean also your mother." Hotaru answered instead.

"Where?" Mikan asked again.

"Uhm, in front of the…. Gate?" Miaka answered nervously.

"What? What were you two doing in front of the gate?" Mikan frantically asked.

"Well, we were just passing by when mom stopped walking. I asked if she's alright. Mom telling me 'if only I could get in and get your twin sister' (a/n: imitating their mother). I scolded her. Mom getting worried asked how you entered again. Me recalling how you entered by following your bestfriend you met 8 years ago, also saying, more like shouting if she won't stop worrying I'd make a way to get in here and follow you. Then mom shouted I mustn't. Naru-sensei and Persona-sensei came out of nowhere saying we can be heard from the inside. Naru and Persona knew mom as their sempai. They were talking until I'm being introduced. Then suddenly we were being chased. Me warning for safety, 'coz I felt in the wind that there's danger. Naru proposed me of enrolling. I shouted yes while mom shouted no at the same time. Me running away saying how much I miss you and haven't seen you in 10 damn whole years without communication. Persona followed me while Naru convinced mom. I come back with Persona, mom finally agreed. Mom dropped us in front of the Gakuen gate by quarter to 6pm. I slept at Naru's house. Me exploring the ground by the next day, means yesterday. Found a beautiful Sakura tree and rested a bit. I went back to Naru's house. We ate dinner. We went to my own dorm. Then Naru introduced me to the class with some confusion. You came. Everything cleared out. Well, yeah think that's all." Miaka said.

"Well, now we all know. Let's go to _our_ tree and continue talking there?" Natsume suddenly proposed, the gang including Miaka agreed.

"Then go ahead, we'll get our lunch. The usual I presume?" Anna declared, all nodded. "What do you want, Miaka-chan?" Nonoko asked.

"Uhm… I don't know…" Miaka said confused, "Just get her what I'll be having." Mikan intervened. "Sure mom." Anna and Nonoko replied as they went off to get their lunches while the rest of the gang went to _The_ Sakura tree.

~At the Sakura tree~

"Wow! Nee-chan! This is the tree I found yesterday. I know this is it 'coz there's a carving saying '_**Mii 3 Dii Forever**_'! See!" Miaka exclaimed.

"So that means? She found _our_ Sakura tree." Natsume concluded while Mikan nodded.

"Huh? What do you mean, uhm, Na…Natsu-nii? Uhm, if it's alright to call you that." Miaka said.

"Oh, sure. It's alright, Mia is it?" Natsume said which shock the gang excluding Mikan who is smiling. Well, who wouldn't be shock? Well, now Natsume calls two girls by their names. Miaka is the 2nd girl.

"Yep! Mia or Mia-chan is shorter than Miaka." Miaka beamed, "Anyway, what do you mean earlier?"

"Oh that? Well, this is the tree we always hang out to." Natsume said.

"Okay." Miaka told him, "Nee-chan?" she called out.

"Yes? What is it, my sweet Mia?" Mikan asked.

"Hota-nee said that you have a boyfriend? Why? You're still young! Wait 'til mom hear about it!" Miaka complained, which made Mikan and Hotaru giggle and the others sweat dropped.

"Well 1st, of all boys here right now. Who do you like?" Mikan asked.

"None." Miaka bluntly answered.

"Even as an older brother?" Mikan asked again, well she already knows the answer when she observed her sister earlier.

"Well, Natsu-nii!" Miaka exclaimed, "He has a protective aura around and also an older brother aura. I like it!" she added, smiling and giggling which made Natsume smirk.

"Really? Then don't you think whoever my boyfriend is will be like an older brother for you?" Mikan said.

"Uhm, yeah, I think so." Miaka answered.

"Then who would you like my boyfriend will be?" Mikan questioned.

"Uhm, I want him to be Natsu-nii! But not now, 'coz that means I have to share you to someone." She answered.

"Well, isn't it you that always say that sharing are good and that we mustn't be greedy?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah. Sorry, I won't be greedy anymore." Miaka said sighing.

"Don't worry Mia. You can still have quality time with your twin sister, I promise." Natsume said sincerely.

"Really? But won't nee-chan's boyfriend get angry with me?" Miaka asked.

"Nope. **I **won't get angry." Natsume answered. Miaka's eyes widen first before grinning like a lunatic, "That means? You're nee-chan's boyfriend, Natsu-nii?" Miaka asked.

"Yup." Natsume answered, smirking.

"Yey! Oh! But, won't that mean that there'll be less time for both of you?" Miaka asked worriedly.

"Well, yeah." Natsume answered.

"Then that would be wrong for me to suddenly take your quality time together." Miaka said.

"Then how about this, the three of us will have the quality time together. That way I can be with both of you. Agreed?" Mikan declared.

"Hn." Natsume said while Miaka exclaimed, "Yes!"

After that, the gang laughed and talked with each other when their lunches arrived.

"Wow! This is so Y-U-M-M-Y! This is also my favorite!" Miaka complemented.

"Well, of course! I chose it, didn't I?" Mikan said.

"Yeah, but why are you also eating it?" Miaka asked worriedly.

"What do you mean, Mia? This is what she also eats every lunch. This is also her fave food." Hotaru asked and stated.

"Well, it's the opposite! She hates this kind of food! She much loves poultry than beef! Anything that has to do with beef, she hates it! Her favorite is CHICKEN!" Miaka burst; others look at Mikan and now saw the signs that she's just forcing herself.

"What? If you hated it, why are you eating it?" Natsume scolded.

"Don't force yourself baka! After all these 6 years, even if you hate it you still order that kind of food!" Hotaru added the scolding.

"Nee-chan, please stop. I know you hate it. Why are you still eating it? For how long are you eating beef?" Miaka asked concerned. But Mikan continued eating, after she was done, she then started to talk, "Yeah. Now everyone noticed. Sorry to make you worry." Mikan apologized.

"Please explain dear Mika! Why are you torturing yourself?" Miaka asked again; others just watch Mikan and waited for her answer.

"Because for me; BEEF represents you, my sweet Mia! I've been eating this, even though I hate it, so that I won't forget you! If I was with grandfather then I won't forget you 'coz he always tell me about you. Then I came here, not forgetting about you, I started eating this. Even before coming here, I ate beef. Since you and mom left me with grandfather, I started eating this. I sacrificed. I almost forgot about you, ya know! If I hadn't had that dream the whole last week? I wouldn't recognize you the moment I saw you in the classroom!" Mikan explain, bursting out, crying. Nonoko and Anna also cried, feeling the pain of being parted away with your most beloved. Others also felt her pain but remained the same for they know Mikan doesn't want them to cry except for Hotaru who is stoic as ever and Natsume who is keeping his composure also scolding himself for letting Mikan do this to herself. Miaka was shock, no shock is an understatement for what she felt right now. "Oh. Dear Mika! I'm sorry; you don't know how I longed to be with you. Even though we were chased, when I heard the proposed enrollment I was so happy that I said 'yes! I want to be enrolled' thinking to be with you again. And now I'm here safe with you and even I left mom out there alone, always being chased. Knowing that I could be with you again I didn't want to let the chance slipped away! Don't worry anymore. I'm right here beside you, never gonna leave you. Well, except if it's needed and don't hesitate to leave me if needed, alright?" Miaka said which made Mikan calm down and nodded with Natsume also comforting her. "Don't forget about me. I'll always be here even if others leave you alone." Natsume assured her. With that, the gang, including Hotaru, assured, soothed and comforted Mikan until she smiled.

"Arigatou minna! You all really soothed me." Mikan informed them, giggling.

"Don't mention it mom!" Anna said, "We are happy that at least we made you smile and now that Miaka-chan's here. What would you eat for lunch, starting tomorrow?" Nonoko continued, "We won't allow you to eat what you hate from now on, whatever it takes!" Miaka joined, "So you can't escape now!" Sumire finished. All were smiling and are facing Mikan. "Well, break's over. Why don't all of us give Miaka a tour to the Central Town?" Ruka suggested. All nodded in agreement which made Miaka smile their signature smile and felt excited.

++Miaka's POV++

"Well then? LET'S GO!" Mika-chii exclaimed returning to her cheerful side. _"Whew! I never want to see Mika-chii's depressed face ever again. I don't know what to do if the others aren't here 'coz usually if she is in the depressed state and I can't do anything to cheer her up, mommy is always the one who makes her smile again. Even though I feel sad that I can't make her smile, I'm always happy to see her smile which is much brighter than mine."_ I thought. "Shut up baka! Or we won't go anymore." Hota-chii threatened Mika-chii which silenced her.

After a few minutes of silence, Mika-chii couldn't take it and made noise again which triggered Hota-chii to pull out some kind of a weird gun and shot her 3 times which made me scream out of fear.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

Down she goes, _"Don't worry, it happens all the time. Nothing can hurt her ya know."_ Someone whispered, I looked at the owner of the voice and saw Natsu-nii. When I was about to retort back, Mika-chii stood up, "Mou! Hotaru! You're such a meanie!" She huffed and then pouted. I laughed at her reaction the nodded towards Natsu-nii that I understood him now. And we continued walking towards the bus stop, feeling really excited I headed there first also giving all of those couples some alone time.

As I arrived I saw two high school division students. I stood beside them with my back facing them and waited for the others. Suddenly I felt that I'm being lifted up which made me yelp, "Oi, oi! Stop screaming already. It's just me my little kohai. Why did you dye your hair in a darker shade?" a deep voice spoke which caused me screaming scared. I heard a **WHACK!** Which stopped my screaming, "OI! Cut it out Tsubasa! Maybe she's not in the mood that's why she's screaming and she didn't saw you. In short, YOU SCARED HER! SO STOP IT!" a feminine voice scolded. But still being carried, I struggled and screamed again, "LET GO OF ME! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!" I cried and shouted with all my might.

++Mikan's POV++

"LET GO OF ME! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!" I heard a girl shouted and crying. _"Wait a minute! This voice sounds familiar!"_ I thought which stopped me dead in my tracks. "Mii? Is there something wrong?" Natsume asked.

"Nothing but is it my imagination or can you hear a familiar voice shouting and crying?" Mikan asked. The gang stopped and fell silent listening, "Uhm, yeah! There is a familiar voice shouting." Sumire confirmed.

"Guyz? Where's Miaka?" Mikan asked noticing her sister gone.

"She went ahead." Hotaru answered.

"MOM! MIAKA-CHAN IS THE ONE SHOUTING!" Anna burst but before I could react, I saw Natsume running to save her. "Let's go!" Ruka declared and we all ran after Natsume.

++Miaka's POV++

"LET ME DOWN NOW! I DON'T KNOW YOU! HELP!" I shouted again and again.

"Whoa! Stop squirming or you'll fall! Hey Misaki! Hold her will you!" I heard that 'Tsubasa' guy said.

"Just put her down! She's acting weird Tsubasa! Put her down now!" the 'Misaki' girl told him. I was about to scream again when I suddenly saw Natsu-nii running towards me. "HELP! HELP ME!" I cried.

"HEY! SHADOW FREAK! LET. HER. GO. NOW!" Natsu-nii ordered dangerously. In an instant I could feel the ground with my feet again and ran towards Natsu-nii.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked but I couldn't answer and kept on crying.

++Normal POV++

"Did he hurt you?" Natsume asked. Miaka kept on crying and didn't respond. "What did you do to her FREAK?" he asked dangerously.

"Nothing! The same old thing I always do." Tsubasa defended.

"You carried her?" Natsume asked again, "Yup, nothing new there." Misaki answered instead.

"Mika-chii… Where is she? I want Mika-chii!" Miaka whined.

"There, there. Don't worry, she's coming already." Natsume comforted.

"H..Hai Natsu-nii…" Miaka answered.

"Natsu-nii? Is that your new name calling Kuro Neko?" Tsubasa asked, "Who's this 'Mika-chii'?" Misaki added. Natsume was about to answer their questions but was cut off by the gang who just arrived.

"What happened?" Sumire asked worried.

"Nothing. Shadow freak here scared her, that's all." Natsume answered.

"Oh." The gang only said. They looked at Miaka, relieved that she's alright.

"Now, Mia? It's alright now." A voice at the very back of the gang spoke.

"Wait! That voice sounds familiar." Tsubasa and Misaki said in unison.

"Now come here to onee-chan Mia.." the voice spoke again.

"Mia? Onee-chan? Now I'm really confused." Tsubasa complained, "Me too." Misaki added while both of them watch the girl Natsume comforted ran towards the voice. The gang made way for Miaka to pass and also made way for Tsubasa and Misaki to see who the girl ran to. As the two sempais saw the person their eyes widened, "THERE'S TWO MIKANS?" both exclaimed.

++Tsubasa's POV++

What the! How come there are two Mikans right now! Shit! I must be dreaming! Must be an illusion!

++Misaki's POV++

Now I'm getting a headache! Argh! I'm seeing doubles! Why is there another 'Mikan'?

++Normal POV++

"THERE'S TWO MIKANS?" both exclaimed, "Another 'Mikan' appeared!" Tsubasa exclaimed, panicking.

"Now, now.. There, there.. Everything's gonna be alright. No one's hurting you, it's just a misunderstanding." Mikan soothed her sister. The two sempais neared the twins while Mikan kept comforting Miaka. As Miaka finally calmed down but has not smiled yet. "Gomen sempai. You must've scared her. She's not used to the way you treat me, that's all." Mikan said.

"So you're Mikan, right?" Misaki asked, "Hair color is still the same." Tsubasa pointed out. "Yes, I am Mikan. Misaki-sempai, Tsubasa-sempai." Mikan assured them.

"Yep, it's Mikan alright!" Tsubasa beamed.

"Sorry for the trouble. She's kinda new here, that's why." Mikan said.

"No worries Mikan. So who's she? Her alice is shape shifting right?" Misaki asked.

"Nope." Hotaru answered instead while making Miaka smile even for a bit.

"What? Then we really are seeing two Mikans? Clone? Double ganger?" Tsubasa asked. "Actually no you're not seeing two Mikans; she's also neither a clone nor double ganger." Mikan answered, "Mia come here and introduce yourself. Come on and I'll buy you something yummy." She added encouragingly. Miaka then smiled when she heard 'something yummy' and did what she is told.

"Konnichiwa! I'm Azumi Miaka, Mia for short. Hajimemashite!" Miaka said, smiling.

"Hajimemashite! I'm Harada Misaki and this idiot who scared you earlier is Ando Tsubasa. Sorry about earlier. We're already in high school by the way." Misaki countered back. "So? Miaka-chan? What's your relationship with my little kohai here?" Tsubasa asked while grabbing Mikan. "Well sempai, if you haven't noticed earlier.. She's my sister. Twin sister to be exact.." Mikan answered instead as she is now sitting on Tsubasa's shoulders. "Really Mikan? You're twin? Why haven't you told us before that you have a twin?" Tsubasa asked, Misaki nodded in agreement as others, who just have realized that Mikan also didn't tell them, followed the same.

"Well, to be honest, I didn't know how to.. It's hard to explain, ya know." Mikan answered. "I understand, Mikan." Misaki said while others just said, "Oh." and "Hn." from Natsume and Hotaru remained stoic as ever. So now they're talking with each other while waiting for the bus to come.

++Miaka's POV++

_Well, Tsubasa-sempai and Misaki-sempai isn't bad after all.. _I thought to myself and giggled, suddenly faced the road with no reason at all then smiled a goofy smile, _the bus! The bus is here!_ I thought happily. "What's wrong Mia? You're smiling awfully goofy." Mika-chii said which made the others turn to me. "Yeah, I agree with you Mii." Natsu-nii followed. "She's just excited." Koko suddenly told them which made me smile a bit more, I promise that if I smile a bit more than I have smile right now, my cheeks will pop! "Oh, now I understand." Mika-chii said, "Huh? Why? What is it?" Anna asked. "Coz' the bus is…" Mika-chii started but I cut her off, "HERE!" I exclaimed childishly. "Mia-chan is much more childish than you mom." Nonoko told Mika-chii, _that reminds me… _I thought, "Mika-chii?" I called, "Yes?" she answered, "I've been wondering, why do they call you 'mom'?" I asked. "Oh! That's because everyone in the gang except Hotaru and Ruka-pyon, treats me as a mother coz' in the gang, Natsume and I are the parents.." she explained, "Have you noticed what your Natsu-nii calls me?" she asked. I shook my head, "I call her 'Mii' while she'll call me 'Dii'.." Natsu-nii informed me, "Like earlier?" I asked, "Yup!" Mika-chii answered. "Oh." was the only thing came out of my mouth, _so that's why.. Now I know.._ I thought, now smiling. The bus just arrived and we hurriedly entered the bus and sat at the very back which can fit 5 persons. And the others sat in front of us, as our arrangement is:

**Noko-nee..Yuu-nii Misa-nee..Tsu-nii**

**Sumi-nee..Kitsu-nii Anna-nee..Koko-nii **

**Ruka-nii…Hota-nee.…Me.…Mika-chii…Natsu-nii**

++Normal POV++

As the gang arrived at Central Town, the girls went to their shopping while the boys went to the arcade except for the two sempais for they have their own purpose as to why they came to the Central Town.

~Where the girls are~

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh! Lookie! Lookie! Mika-chii, don't you think that dress is definitely cute? That dress too!" Miaka exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! How about this Miaka?" Sumire asked.

"Oh yes! Yes! That's super cute Sumi-nee. I'm sure that it would be perfect for you!" Miaka beamed.

"She's right Permy. That would really look good on you. How about you try it on?" Mikan agreed.

"What? Uhh.. _Sumi-nee_?" Sumire asked Miaka, "Really? Ok, I'll try it on." She told Mikan.

"Oh? S..so..sorry. I got carried away. And also I know that we are the same in age. Hontoni gomen Shouda-san." Miaka apologized.

"Ah! No, no. It's not that Miaka, I was just surprised. Actually you can call me _Sumi-nee_ if you want. I don't mind. Just. Not. _Permy_." Sumire told her.

"Yey! Arigatou Sumi-nee!" Miaka beamed, "Also can I call you _Anna-nee _and _Noko-nee_?" She asked facing Anna and Nonoko.

"Yeah, sure." Anna said, giggling.

"No problem." Nonoko added, smiling.

"WOW! Are both of you _twins_? You look the same and you finish each other's words." Miaka exclaimed fascinated. Anna and Nonoko just giggled at her reaction thinking she's really adorable.

"Miaka? Try this on if you like." Mikan called.

"Sure nee-chan. I like, ah no scratch that, love anything you pick for me!" Miaka said, walking near her. And they went on trying dress after dress and outfit after outfit; it took them two whole hours shopping for the right dress and outfit to buy.

After shopping, they went to the bench located near the howalon store by a Sakura tree.

~Meanwhile, with the boys~

"Woohoo! That was one hell of a play. Too bad Natsume always wins! So unfair." Koko exclaimed, while walking towards a bookstore after playing for an hour and a half.

"Not my fault that you always lose." Natsume retorted while carrying two large size paper bags.

"So too! If you went easy on me, I could've gotten the stuff toy and give it to Anna." Koko whined.

"Too bad, I got it for the twins." Natsume said.

"Giving Azumi-san a good impression now, huh?" Ruka questioned.

"Not really, but how would you feel if you see your sister being given a present while you didn't receive one?" Natsume countered back.

"Ah, right. But it's only natural for Sakura-san to receive one from you." Ruka said.

"Yeah, but Mia is already like a sister to me. Is it really that bad to give your girlfriend's sister, who treats you like her very own brother, a present?" Natsume asked in a monotone voice.

"Uhhh, I don't think it's bad Natsume." Ruka answered.

"So no problem on why I'm gonna give Mia a present now?" Natsume asked again, the boys shook their heads as they have arrived the bookstore and they stayed there for more than half an hour, forgetting to meet with girls after two hours.

~back to the girls~

"What the heck? Where the hell are they? Have they forgotten us again?" Sumire complained.

"Think so. Anyway we still have to wait for them. How about let's have a picnic here under the tree?" Mikan suggested.

"Okay!" The girls exclaimed while Hotaru just nodded.

"Well then, let's buy the things we need for the picnic. Sumire, Anna and Nonoko can buy the blanket and the utensils we need and that include glass or cup, plate, spoon, fork and knife, also it can be disposable while Hotaru and I will buy the food and beverages. And Mia can stay here after buying at least 4-5 large boxes of Howalon." Mikan suggested more like giving the tasks, and all agreed.

++Miaka's POV++

"_Now then, gonna buy some fluff puffs! Yey! Maybe this is what nee-chan meant of something yummy. Hmmmmmm, yummy… Howalons! Oh no! I think I'm drooling already."_ I thought then giggled.

As I am standing in line to buy Howaloons, I saw a girl and boy together and the girl bumped me because she was walking backwards talking animatedly with the boy. I stumbled a little but have regained my balance while the girl crash unto the ground. "Ahh! Gomen! Here let me help you." I said while stretching my hand towards her to help her stand up. "See, where your clumsiness got you. I'm definitely gonna tell okaa-san and otou-san. You weren't careful and you didn't listen to me when I said watch out…..." The boy scolded the girl. _"Wow. He sure is too young to scold her like that."_ I thought, and as I look at the boy, I remembered that I have forgotten to tell onee-chan that we already have a 7 years old younger brother. Hmm, I wonder if he's doing fine. If I remembered correctly, we met with daddy's big brother to leave our baby brother here for safety. And it was convenient that we discovered that he has an Alice so that he can get in. Also this boy here is around our younger brother's age. "…okay, now apologize to the one you bump into." The boy finished. "H..ha..hai You-chan. Just don't tell onee-chan and onii-chan about this." The girl pleaded 'You-chan'. "Nope, still gonna tell them. I told you last time that it'll be my last consideration, Aoi-chii." 'You-chan' said. "Fine." 'Aoi-chii' said then pouted. I chuckled at the sight that I'm witnessing.

++Normal POV++

Miaka chuckled at the sight she was witnessing, bowing her head a little that made her bangs covering her face. As she chuckled, she caught their attention. "Oh, I'm really, really sorry for bumping you. I really didn't do it on purpose." Aoi apologized, bowing. "No, no.. It's quite alright.." Miaka said, facing them smiling. "AH! NEE-CHAN! It's you? Gomen nee-chan.. I really didn't do it on purpose." Aoi panicked. "Oi, okaa-san? What are you doing here? Buying Holwalons again?" You-chan asked. "Wh..wha..what? O..okaa-san? Who are you calling okaa-san? I'm still young to have a child, you know! The name's Miaka." Miaka retorted. "Huh? Oh? We're sorry, we thought you were someone else." Aoi apologized again, "By the way, I'm Aoi, Hyugga Aoi. Yoroshiku!" she added. "Ah, I'm Miaka, Azumi Miaka. Mia for short. Yoroshiku gozaimas." Miaka introduced herself, "And you are?" She asked facing You-chan, "I'm Youichi, Hajiri Youichi." Youichi said. "Nice to meet you both." Miaka beamed. "Anyway, I am having a picnic with my friends. Wanna join us?" She asked. "I would love to!" Aoi exclaimed, "I love picnics!" she added. "Okay then, how about you, You-kun?" Miaka faced him, "Uhm, no thanks.. I don't like being surrounded by girls." Youichi declined, "Ah, don't worry You-kun.. There aren't ONLY girls, there are guys too!" Miaka encouraged, "Come on You-chan! Pretty please?" Aoi joined, using her puppy eyes on Youichi. "Fine. But it's either, WE don't stay long or I won't stay long. Okay? I still got to go to okaa-san, you know." Youichi gave in. "Yey!" Miaka and Aoi exclaimed. "Okay, now wait here while I'll buy some Howalons. My sister asked me to buy them." Miaka told them and went on to the store and bought 5 large boxes of Howalons.

"Mia-nee? Uhm, is it okay to call you that?" Aoi ask.

"Yes, of course. Aoi-chan." Miaka said smiling.

"WOW, Mia-nee.. That's a lot of Fluff Puffs you bought, don't you think it's too many?" Aoi asked.

"No. I don't think so. Anyway, come and let's wait here for the others." Miaka said and led them towards the Sakura tree they would have their picnic. As they settled under the shade, the girls are back with the things they needed.

"Mia-chan! We're back!" Anna called out.

"A~re? Look who's here, it's Aoi-chan and Youichi-kun." Nonoko pointed out.

"AH! You're right Nonoko!" Sumire said.

"Ah! Minna~ What are you doing here?" Aoi asked.

"We're having a picnic here of course." Hotaru answered.

"Hotaru-nee-chan is here, so that mean okaa-san is here too?" Youichi asked.

"Yes of course, I'll be here too!" Mikan popped out behind Hotaru.

"Nee-chan!/Okaa-san!" Aoi and Youichi exclaimed in unison.

"A~re? You know each other Mika-chii?" Miaka asked.

"Why, yes sweet Mia. I know them very well." Mikan answered.

"Wait a sec! Okaa-san? How did ya know that girl?" Youichi asked rudely.

"I have a name You-kun! It's Mi-A-Ka! Mia for short!" Miaka retorted.

"Shut up HAG! I don't care what your name is. And I'm not talking to you." Youichi counter backed.

"You-kun, that was really mean of you. I don't want you to talk to her like that. Got it?" Mikan scolded him.

"Wah? Okaa-san scolding me? I'm telling outo-san!" Youichi exclaimed.

"Tell me what?" Natsume asked, as the boys finally arrived.

"About time! What took you guys so long?" Sumire complained.

"Sorry Sumire. We were at the bookstore! We kinda forgot….again." Kitsu explained.

"Outo-san! Okaa-san scolded me for the first time!" Youichi told Natsume.

"EH? Natsu-nii and Mika-chii is the otou-san and okaa-san he was referring to?" Miaka asked loudly.

"Ah, yes Mia. He's the first one to call us as parents." Natsume explained, "And Mii? Why did you scold Youichi? You never scolded him before, you let him do and say whatever he wants." He told Mikan as he's facing her.

"Well, not this time.. You would have scolded him too if you heard what he just said." Mikan defended.

"Otou-san would never scold me!" Youichi stubbornly said.

"Wanna bet You-kun?" Mikan asked, as she smiled evilly, "What do you think girls? Will THE Hyugga Natsume scold his precious 'son' if ever he heard what You-kun said?" she asked.

"Yup!" Anna and Nonoko exclaimed.

"Yes." Sumire said.

"Definitely." Hotaru answered.

"WHAT? Even Hotaru-nee thinks so too!" Aoi pointed out.

"What did you just said Youichi?" Natsume asked.

"Nothing! Natsu-nee, what's that paper bag you're holding?" Miaka intercepted immediately.

"oh this?" Natsume asked, "just something I won at the arcade. Here you go." He gave the paper bags to Mikan and Miaka.

"WOW! Arigatou Natsu-nii!" Miaka said.

"I already have lots of these Dii, how about giving them to Aoi?" Mikan asked, "Hn." Natsume's only answer.

"Anyway, what the hell, Mia? Why did you just do that?" Mikan asked loudly.

"Coz' we came here to have fun right? We didn't come here to hear Natsu-nii scold someone." Miaka answered.

"The hell! You also think otou-san will scold me?" Youichi exclaimed very rudely.

"Precisely." Miaka answered.

"Youichi? Why are you being rude to Mia? And what did you say that made Polka scold you?" Natsume asked mildly.

"Well, eto…. I just said 'Wait a sec! Okaa-san? How did ya know that girl?' then _she_", Youichi started as he pointed Miaka, "retorted 'I have a name You-kun! It's Mi-A-Ka! Mia for short!' and I _just_ countered 'Shut up HAG! I don't care what your name is. And I'm not talking to you.' That's when okaa-san scolded me." He finished.

"_Just countered?_" Natsume asked.

"Yes." Youichi answered.

"Well, it's quite obvious that she will scold you." Natsume concluded.

"What? You think okaa-san did the right thing about scolding me?" Youichi shouted. Natsume was also gonna scold him already but Miaka spoke first, "It's alrgiht Natsu-nii. Don't scold him anymore. He doesn't know yet." Miaka told Natsume, who in return just nodded, "And _you_, You-kun, don't shout like that again coz' you're losing your cool. Also a reason why I prevented Natsu-nii from scolding you, so that he won't lose his cool image." She added facing Youichi.

"YOU! Who the hell are you anyway?" Youichi asked, rudely again.

"Youichi! Told you to NEVER talk to her like that!" Mikan scolded again.

"WHY? Who the heck is she, that you have to scold me to defend her." Youichi asked.

"That's because Azumi Miaka and Sakura Mikan are twins Youichi." Natsume answered instead.

"What? Liar! If so? Why haven't okaa-san told us about her? And why did she come just now?" Youichi asked, as his facial expression showed that he doesn't believe him.

"Actually You-kun, I haven't told them but I told you already." Mikan answered him.

"Huh? No you haven't!" Youichi retorted.

"Yes I did. Remember the _secret_ I told you as a bedtime story when you can't sleep in your room and transferred to mine?" Mikan asked slowly.

"When I was around 4 or 5?" Youichi asked, finally calmed down.

"Yes." Mikan answered.

"Yes, I remember. It's about the _MiMi Garden of Sweet Mia and Dear Mika_." Youichi answered. Miaka froze on her spot when she heard their garden's name again.

"That's right You-kun." Mikan acknowledge him, then faced Miaka, "By the way, I hope you didn't cut the pink roses while I was gone _Sweet Mia_? So that you're yellow roses will win our little contest." _"What? That girl is Sweet Mia? No way! So she really is okaa-san's twin."_ Youichi thought.

_Ah! Wait, roses? I think I remember some roses before I came here, roses, garden full of colors yellow and pink, noise, explosions, garden being sabotage, leaves and petals everywhere, glasses broke, fighting, mother and onee-tan saving me, leaving the house, father on the floor covered with….blood." _Youichi thought then sweating really bad.

"Ah? No, of course not nee-chan! When you started living with grandpa, I water them equally but still you're roses are the best even though I treated them equally." Miaka answered, as she remembered what happened to their garden, she shuddered.

"Sweet Mia? What's wrong?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah, you just shuddered just now." Hotaru said.

"it's nothing." Miaka said, then she noticed Youichi sweating hard, "You-kun? You're sweating a lot and hard. Are you alright? You-kun? You-kun? You-kun! Youichi-kun? You..ichi-kun! You…Ichi-kun!"

"_What? Ichi-kun? Nee-tan calls me that, she calls me that coz' she said I was number one younger brother and onee-tan said if I have met onee-tama her twin, I would be her number one and best younger brother too."_

"O..one..onee-tan! O..on..onee-tama!" was the last thing he said before he fainted.

"_Wh..Wha..Wha..What? Onee-tan? Onee-tama?" _Miaka thought, "It can't be!"


End file.
